Hetalia Drabble Collection
by kookie-monzter-94
Summary: Ficlets, involving ocs/reader inserts and the various nations from the series. Indefinite Hiatus, though. Sorry, guys. I really am. 2-2-12
1. Greatest Nation : Sealand

"Just you wait! One day I'll be the biggest and greatest nation ever, and even big brother will have to recognize me!" Sealand shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

Beside the young wanna-be nation stood his friend Anguilla, an island owned by the United Kingdom.

"I'm sure you will one day." she encouraged him.

Peter grabbed a hold of her hand and beamed at her.

"Thanks Angie, you're a great pal!"

And hopefully, when that day comes, Peter Kirkland could see her as more than a friend.


	2. Five Meters : Prussia

"Five meters, I tell you! Five meters!" the ex-nation tried convincing the younger, female nation.

"Keep telling yourself that, Gil." Croatia mumbled before downing more beer. "Geh, why do I drink this stuff…?" she asked absentmindedly, as she took another swig, trying to ignore the arm that was slung over the couches neck; dangerously close to her own.

"Katarina, are you questioning my awesomeness?" the silver haired male asked, placing his beer on the coffee table, beside his feet.

"I'm just saying, 'Five meters'? That's a little far-fetched, even for you. And 'awesomeness' isn't a word."

When Gilbert didn't make a smart-ass comment, Katarina turned to look at the ex-nation, but before she could, she found herself pinned between him and his couch.

"I'd like to prove you wrong."


	3. Betrayal : Prussia

The tears wouldn't stop.

The scene that played before [Name] was something that she would not soon forget.

Roderich and Elizabeta, the sound of keys randomly being pressed on the piano and the way her named rolled off his lips.

So much love. So much passion. Everything [Name] needed to know about the two's relation was portrayed in the way he called Elizabeta's name.

Suddenly, the scene before [Name] vanished, replaced by darkness and a pair of cold hands.

"I'm sorry you had to find it out the hard way... Let's go."

[Name] turned to the silver haired ex-nation and nodded her head swiftly, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't cease to fall.

Nearly an hour later, [Name] had calmed down enough to ask Prussia why he was acting so kindly to her. For the second time that day, it seemed Gilbert was at a loss for words. The ex-nation simply leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

The gentle notion said it all.


	4. Danjo : Turkey

He thought he was all alone when he started the song. He bounced about, smiling widely, clearly enjoying himself. When he turned around, he saw a pale and frightened nation, staring at him.

"I-it's not what it looks like…?"

"T-turkey… W-where you just dancing to 'Danjo'?"

The questioned nation stared at [Name], one could only assume he was paling behind his mask.

"Greece might have been right, maybe hanging out with you won't be so good for me."

And she slowly backed away.


	5. Pirate : England

The young nation stalked her prey; she was so close, she could almost taste him.

Three more steps. Two. Attack!

With a yelp, Arthur turned around, wondering who stabbed his rear-end.

"[Name] " he growled.

"What? I'm a butt pirate!" she shouted, thrusting the sword she jabbed him with, into the air.

Epic pose.


	6. Responsibility : America

"What's happening to me...? Every time I see him, my heart starts beating really fast, and my face gets all hot, and I forget what i was going to say, and my words get all mixed up!" [Name] complained to France.

Yes, it was dumb to ask the nation anything, in fact, it was putting her vital regions in danger, but she knew if she needed to know why her heart kept racing every time she saw a certain nation, Francis was the one to ask.

"[Name], mon cher, it means you're in love. Now will you please let me be, I'm in the middle of something..." the blonde nation begged, gesturing the very red, very naked, female underneath him; but [Name] had left as soon as her question was answered.

Slap!

"This is all your fault, dammit! Take responsibility!" [Name] shouted.

Poor Alfred stood there, cradling his red cheek, oblivious to what he had done.


	7. Phone Call : NItaly

Again and again, the phone rang, but no one answered.

He just needed to give up on her, he shouldn't have to handle all the heart break she'd put him through, yet she kept finding herself reaching for the cell phone that lie on her kitchen table.

The short melody cut off and a moment later the cell phone vibrated. Another voice mail.

This wasn't just hurting him, but her too.

Once more, her cell phone went off, but instead of letting it go on, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open and sighed into the phone.

"Look, Feliciano, I'm not your type..."

But how she wished she was.


	8. Winter : Russia

They kept telling her she was digging her own grave. No one should go after someone who treated them the ways he did her; yet she couldn't help it. It was love.

The cold bit at her, its sharp teeth slicing throw her bone and marrow. She shivered fiercely, and began to rub her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up.

It didn't help.

How long had she been standing there? A few minutes? A few hours? It didn't matter, anyway. She knew he knew she was there; she knew he wasn't going to let her in. It didn't matter, though. She loved him.

Her lips where chapped. Bleeding. Her blood seemed freeze instantly. The soft snow pelted at her. She was getting tired.

Black dots started to take over her vision, and before she knew it, she was falling forward. She didn't bother trying to brace herself.

Thump.

"[Name], you would like to come inside, da?" a gentle voice sounded. It was close. So close, it was almost as if [Name] could feel the words leave him. Feel the vibrations coming off his being when he spoke. She realized why a moment later when she realized the temperature rose ever so slightly.

"Only if you'll allow it, Russia." she mumbled into his chest.

The taller nation smiled and brought her inside.

It was love that brought her to his doorsteps, it was hope that kept her waiting, but it was the fact that each and every time she came, eventually he'd open his doors to her. That's what kept her coming back.

"Now come inside and warm yourself off."


End file.
